


Putting Away Childish Things

by Sangerin



Category: Tipping the Velvet - Waters
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been fun while it lasted.  (Originally posted 30 December, 2007)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting Away Childish Things

It was fun while it lasted, but a woman couldn't keep playing a boy all her life. Finding Nan had been unexpected – it had probably extended the life of 'Miss Kitty Butler' on the boards six, maybe twelve months beyond what she would have had left. Two girls are better than one. Two girls playing boys, then dressing properly for champagne at a tea-room after the show…

She loved Nan, after a fashion. Loved her for what she'd brought to Kitty: fame and fortune and marriage. But gratitude wasn't enough for Nan. She wanted Kitty's heart: something Kitty couldn't give.


End file.
